1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device and a control method for a driving device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mechanical oil pump driven by an engine is known. In the oil pump, an oil delivery rate increases in proportion to an increase in rotational speed of the engine. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-17802 (JP 2012-17802 A) discloses an oil pump in which two ports, a high-pressure port and a low-pressure port, are formed. In JP 2012-17802 A, a hydraulic pressure generating device is disclosed. In this hydraulic pressure generating device, when engine rotational speed reaches given rotational speed or higher, oil consumption of a transmission is set to be satisfied by hydraulic pressure from the high-pressure port, and hydraulic pressure of the low-pressure port is switched to low hydraulic pressure. In this way, it is possible to reduce pump drive torque of the oil pump.
For example, in a driving device provided with a transmission by which gear shift is carried out based on a previously-set shift diagram, engine rotational speed is controlled based on the shift diagram. For example, in such a driving device, the shift diagram is set so as to reduce engine rotational speed in order to improve fuel economy.